Revenge of the Rubber Ducky
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Naomi* Yay, my first horror story! Now you shall all know why Picard is afriad of Rubber Duckies! Rated PG for violence on Picard's part and the fact that young children might become mortally afriad of rubber duckies after reading this.
1. A new story and betrayal

'Ello! Naomi's the name and picking on Picard is the game.  
  
Garet: What are you going to do this time?  
  
Nofing. The people asked why Picard is afraid of rubber duckies and I have to tell them! I think that some fanfic writer's law or somefing requires me to.  
  
Garet: Why are you refusing to pronounce the 'th' sound?  
  
No reason.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: A new story and betrayal  
  
"Read us a story, Naomi!" Kaylee demanded.  
  
  
  
"Why should I, cat food breath?" I asked.  
  
"Because Mom and Dad told you too," Jewl pointed out. Crap, I was cornered. Two little sisters that demand a story are not a fun thing to deal with.  
  
"How about I tell you a real story?" I questioned.  
  
"Real stories are boring!" Kaylee yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Boring!" Jewl agreed.  
  
"Fine," I sighed. "I'll tell you a fake story."  
  
"Don't tell us that it's a fake story!" Kaylee groaned. "That ruins the fun."  
  
"Yeah! Ruins the fun!" Jewl agreed.  
  
"Fine, how about I tell you a story about Orchid's boyfriend?" I finally queried.  
  
"Orchid has a boyfriend?" Kaylee stared.  
  
"A boyfriend?" Jewl repeated.  
  
"She wishes," I muttered. "Okay, a story about Picard it is."  
  
***  
  
This story begins (as all good stories should) with a really buff guy. One day he decided to go fishing.  
  
:: "I hate fish!" Kaylee shouted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, fish are gross!" Jewl agreed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Shuttup!" ::  
  
Anyway, his name was Picard and he was a Mercury Adept. He liked to fish and Jenna, a Mars Adept, had ordered him to. Jenna liked to order people around. So, Picard was fishing.  
  
:: "This story is boring," Kaylee groaned.  
  
I covered Jewl's mouth before she could agree. "Do you want a story or not?"  
  
"I'll be quiet," Kaylee lied. ::  
  
"La de da de da!" Picard sang. "I love to fish! Don't you love to fish, Rubber Ducky?"   
  
Rubber Ducky squeaked.   
  
Picard smiled. "Let's do some more fishing!"  
  
  
  
Picard was fishing and fishing and fishing until he finally caught the biggest whale in the world! He tried to reel it in, but the bait broke off. "Oh no!" he cried. "I don't have anymore bait."  
  
Rubber Ducky squeaked.  
  
Picard turned slowly to stare at Rubber Ducky. Rubber Ducky stared back with his beady black eyes. Picard reached for a hook and crept towards Rubber Ducky. Rubber Ducky squeaked and jumped into the water. Unfortunately for Rubber Ducky, it is a law of nature that all rubber duckies float. Picard plunged his hand in the water and grabbed Rubber Ducky.  
  
Rubber Ducky squeaked.  
  
:: "Oh no!" Jewl shouted.  
  
"Orchid's boyfriend is mean!" Kaylee cried.  
  
I just smiled. ::  
  
Picard slowly hooked Rubber Ducky mercilessly. All the while he just stared into the pained black eyes of the ducky. "It's all right," Picard grinned. "We're just going to catch us a fish. Then I'll let you go."  
  
Rubber Ducky squeaked.  
  
Picard lowered Rubber Ducky into the water. They waited and waited, until a big fish came up and bit Rubber Ducky's tail and got stuck. Picard reeled the fish in, but it was too late to save Rubber Ducky. Instead, Picard threw the deflated ducky into the ocean.  
  
It seemed that Rubber Ducky would never squeak again.  
  
:: "That's nice," Kaylee yawned. "The ducky was getting boring anyway."  
  
"Yeah!" Jewl agreed. "Boring!" ::  
  
Picard took the fish he had caught into Jenna, where she cooked it for dinner. Everybody had some very nice fish that evening, except for Rubber Ducky.  
  
***  
  
"The end," I said as I got up to leave their smelly room of beds.  
  
"That wasn't a story!" Kaylee shouted.  
  
"Yeah! It wasn't!" Jewl agreed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That's because it's just the first part, benjo meusi."  
  
"Fine!" Kaylee cried. "You have to tell us more tomorrow night!"  
  
***  
  
What did you think?  
  
Garet: *snoring*  
  
That's why it's called a bed time story. 


	2. Haunted

Garet-chan! I wrote more!  
  
Garet: Can't you just see the joy on my face?  
  
Was that sarcasm?  
  
Garet: *sarcastically* Of course not.  
  
Okay then! On with the story!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: Haunted  
  
"Good night!" I exclaimed as I began to slam the door behind me.  
  
"STORY! STORY! STORY STORY STORY!!!" The voices rang through the door. I sighed, realizing I'd never be able to get out of this galling responsibility.  
  
I opened the door and plopped on a beanbag. "Fine. What do you want to hear tonight?"  
  
"A story," Kaylee replied.  
  
"Story," Jewl nodded.  
  
"Okay then," I sighed. "How about the rubber ducky one?"  
  
"I hate that story," Kaylee groaned.  
  
"It's perfect then!" I grinned.  
  
***  
  
Picard was brushing his teeth while wearing his sailboat pajamas. He jumped onto his waterbed and he realized that something was wrong. "Owie...hey, what happened to the water?"  
  
Squeak!  
  
"What was that?" Picard whirled around. He couldn't see anything.  
  
Squeak!  
  
"My boat isn't squeaky," Picard murmured to himself. He opened the door and peered out.  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
:: Kaylee rolled her eyes. "This squeaking is getting annoying."  
  
  
  
"You're talking is getting more annoying," I grumbled. ::  
  
Picard glanced down. There, in the hall, was Rubber Ducky.  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
"Rubber...Ducky? But you're dead!" Picard exclaimed.  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
"Okay-you're not dead," Picard stared.  
  
:: "How did Rubber Ducky come back to life?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Jewl demanded.  
  
"It's just a story," I sighed. ::  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
Picard slammed the door shut. "That was close," he whispered, walking over to his bed, preparing to fill it with water again.  
  
  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
"Ahhh!" Picard exclaimed, jumping away from the bed. Rubber Ducky looked up at him, his beady black eyes glaring. Picard raced out of the room and onto the deck.  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
Five rubber duckies were staring back at him. Picard raced to the nearest door and began to pound on it. "Help! Let me in!!!"  
  
:: "He's afraid of rubber duckies?" Kaylee asked skeptically.  
  
"Duckies?" Jewl echoed.  
  
"You would be to if you had just killed one of their kind and they were coming after you," I replied. ::  
  
Felix opened the door, looking more bedraggled than usual. "What's your problem? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"It's only ten o'clock," Picard said as he pushed past him and locked the door. "The duckies are after me!"  
  
"Duckies?!" Felix exclaimed, suddenly wide-awake. "Why didn't you say so?! Get out!"  
  
Picard tried to fight the Venus Adept, but he was soon in the hall again, surrounded by more than thirty rubber duckies. "Um...truce?"  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
***  
  
"Why do you tell us boring stories?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Good night! Let the bed bugs bite!" I called as I slammed the door shut again. 


	3. Demise

Well, Orchid says that I have to update.  
  
Garet: Now I remember why I don't like that girl.  
  
@_@ Huh?  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three: Demise  
  
"Naomiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
  
I groaned. "I let you guys hang out with me, watch a movie, and eat snacks. It's bedtime; go to sleep!"  
  
"If you don't tell us a story, we'll stay up and when Mom and Dad get home they'll yell at you," Kaylee stated.  
  
"Yell really loud," Jewl agreed.  
  
"Why me?" I murmured, but assumed my storytelling position anyway. "When we last left our hero, he was surrounded by rubber duckies."  
  
***  
  
"No! Not the hair! Not my perfect hair!" Picard shouted as rubber duckies swarmed over him.  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
Picard winced. "Please, have mercy! Forgive me for betraying you, Rubber Ducky!"  
  
SQUEAK! Squeak, squeak, SQUEAK!  
  
"No, anything but that!" Picard cried. "I could never say such a thing!"  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
"Please, anything but that!"  
  
SQUEAK, squeak!  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Picard screamed. "My name is not Piers!"  
  
Rubber Ducky's eyes narrowed. SQUEAK!  
  
More rubber duckies surrounded Piers-I mean Picard-and grabbed ferociously at him. One tied a rope around his neck and the rest of them threw him overboard.  
  
:: "Yay! Ding dong, Picard is dead. Which Picard? Golden Sun Picard! Ding dong, Golden Sun Picard is dead!" Kaylee sang.  
  
"Ding dong!" Jewl exclaimed.  
  
"And I thought I was going to tell a whole story without interruptions," I sighed.::  
  
Picard floated in the water, slowly drowning. This was it, he thought as he grabbed his noose. He was going to die in a watery grave.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pull on the rope. 'Oh, great, the duckies want to hang me first,' Picard thought. But the rope kept being pulled up and up and up.  
  
:: "Oh, so he's not going to die?" Kaylee asked. "Dangit!"  
  
"Dangit!" Jewl agreed.  
  
"Shuttup," I growled. ::  
  
"Picard, are you alright?"  
  
Picard looked up. There, standing before him, was Sheba. "How?"  
  
Sheba shrugged. "I wanted to help you. I really like you Picard."  
  
Picard nodded. "But...how?"  
  
Sheba smiled. "Oh, I'm friends with the rubber duckies."  
  
"Noooooo!" Picard cried.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sheba asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sheba," Picard said, "but if the rubber duckies are your friends, we can never be together."  
  
"Oh, okay," Sheba said. She rushed off, crying.  
  
:: "Picard is rude!" Kaylee shouted.  
  
"Rude!" Jewl repeated.  
  
"Tell me about it," I replied. ::  
  
Picard walked into his bedroom, finally ready to get some sleep. He filled his waterbed full of water again and climbed underneath his covers. Later that night, he rolled over onto something plastic and heard this sound: SQUEAK!  
  
***  
  
"Good ending!" Kaylee smiled.  
  
"Very good," Jewl agreed.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled. "Nighty night, don't let the rubber duckies bite!"  
  
As I closed their door, I thought I heard something in the room. I opened the door to reprimand them, when I saw two horrified little sisters cornered by a rubber ducky.  
  
"Help us, Naomi!" Kaylee cried.  
  
"Help!" Jewl shouted.  
  
"Sleep tight." I smiled and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Theendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendthee ndtheendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheend!  
  
Garet: Good thing, too.  
  
^_^ I wuv oo, too Gawet-chan! 


End file.
